New Worlds
by Maylie the Shadow Alchemist
Summary: What happens when in the middle of a sleepover at the Gallows manor when Soul's sister and her best friend offer to take the Soul Eater gang to Fiore? read and find out


**Me: Hey there people**

**Soul Eater and Fairy Tail Casts: Hey Maylie**

**Me: And now the shipping begins *laughs evily***

**Maka & Soul: Ummm... We arent going to be a couple right?**

**Bailey: YES YOU ARE NOW DEAL WITH IT**

**Me: Thank you Bailey**

**Bailey: No problem after all I am you so I ship them too**

**Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer**

**Bailey: Sure thing. Maylie does not own Soul Eater or Fairy tail just me and the other OCs that might come in the story**

_**Maka's POV.**_

"Maka are you done packing for tonight?" Soul's voice came from behind my door.

"No but I am almost done though just a few more things." I said as I grabbed what I needed and walked out of my room to see my albino partner.

"Come on Maka lets go." he said as he picked up his bag "We want to be late for the sleepover, you know what happened to Black Star when he was late last time." _Oh yeah Liz almost hung him on the chandelier by his underwear because of making Tsubaki late. _I thought to myself

_**Time Skip!**__**And Soul's POV.**_

"Hey guys." I said while setting down my stuff next to Maka's who was already on the couch reading.

"HAHAHAHA! I SEE MY GREATNESS HAS ATTRACTED 2 MORE PEOPLE TO THIS PARTY! YAHOO!" a certain blue haired 'assassin' yelled jumping onto the coffee table earning a crying Kidd and an angry Thompson sister. _Does that guy ever learn._

"Black Star get off the coffee table before you get hung by the underwear on the chandelier!" Liz screeched. "Black Star I would get off of there if I were you." I pitched in.

"FINE BUT THAT SHALL NOT MASK MY AWESOMENESS! YAHOO!" he yelled jumping of the table.

"Well now that that's over why don't we play Truth or Dare!" Patty said hugging a giraffe stuffed animal.

"Sure sis thats a good idea but first can you get Kidd calmed down in your 'special' way?" the older thompson said.

"KIDD GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU." the younger Thompson yelled at the young reaper.

"Okay." Kidd sat right up getting into the circle that had formed.

"Lets go get the bottle Kidd." Liz got up and dragged Kidd into the kitchen.

"5 bucks says shes gonna ki-" Black Star was cut off by something flying into him from the TV. "What the fuck get off of me the great Black Star!" A girl got up and kicked Black Star in the side making him wince.

The girl had white hair with black tips and red eyes like mine. She was as tall as Maka. She had a tomboy look to her. As soon as she kicked Black Star she pulled out a book and sat down next to Maka and began reading. _Huh another tiny tit bookworm._ I thought to myself.

"Bailey what are you doing here?" Maka looked over at the girl who had been claimed under the name Bailey.

"I have no clue but is that guy next to you your boyfriend you finally got?" She said referring to me and Maka and I blushed.

"No why would you say that about Soul he is one of my best friends," Maka said pulling out a book too making me wince "and my weapon partner, he's a sythe."

"Yeah yeah what ever helps you sleep at night." She said putting the book away and walking in front of me just to grab the front of my shirt. "Maka is an old friend of mine and if you do get with her you better not break her heart, you got that?" I nodded so I didn't anger the other albino.

"Why would I go out with a tiny tit bookworm anyway." I didnt know that would set off the other albino punching me in the face.

"Now apologize!" She yelled at me causing Liz and Kidd to come out of the kitchen with the bottle.

"Well I better introduce myself properly," Bailey said sitting back down by Maka "My name is Bailey Evans, I haven't seen my family in years because I ran away when my brother did and met Maka when I came to Death City then did some traveling, there done."

"E-Evans" I said looking at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah why?" She said looking at Maka like she had the answer.

"Evans is my real last name not Eater."

She got up and hugged me while crying. The TV flashed and another person popped out. She had a confused look on her face and dark purple hair.

"BAILEY EVANS YOU DO NOT KNOW... wait why are you hugging him and why do you look alike?"she said while tilting her head and standing on blackstar.

**Bailey's POV**

"EVERYONE IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU LEFT ME WITH ALL ALONE!" my demon of a best friend shouted. I face palmed at her stupidness.

"IRON MAKE BASEBALL BAT" I shout as I whack her outside the head.

"Oh now you're going to get it! SHADOW DRAGON IRON FIST"and that is when Chesh,my friend's pink and purple exceed saves the day.

"What are you guys?" Kidd asks in shock like the others while admiring Chesh's symmetry.

"Oh yeah um Mads?" I ask.

"What do you mean by 'what are you guys'? We are people too ya know." She said while her eye twitched as she floated down still carried by Chesh. Then my brother turned into a sythe and lands in Maka's hands and she runs towards us.

"BAILEY TRANSFORM AND DELAY HER," My partner yells as I make iron hands com from the ground and grab her and transform into a dark metal spatha.

**Mads' POV**

We both run at each other with our weapons. Then as our weapons touch we both fly to the walls behind us.

"What was that?"I ask.

"Are you witches,"Maka asks.

"No, we come from a land called Fiore where magic is everywhere and by how you said it we use magic for good not evil." Bailey said.

**Kidd's POV**

"What just happened" I thought. I stared in shock of what I saw. I mean that cat thing is perfectly symmetrical.

"Can I keep your cat thing in all its symmetrical glory" I said smiling at the exceed. Then kicks me into a wall.

"I, the great Black Star cha-" He was cut off being kicked by Bailey.

"No you weirdo you can't keep me now put me down." The cat cries as gems of different kinds pop up out of no where.

"Yeah you can't have my exceed Chesh!" Mads said taking her exceed.

**Bailey's POV**

"Hey Soul." I said looking at my brother.

"Hey Bailey, so where have you been all these years?" He said curiously.

"Traveling with Mads and Chesh sometimes alone with this," I pull a pocket watch with a battle ax crossing with a sword. "See this lets me travel to different worlds I actually came to see you because I needed to talk to you about seeing if you wanted to come to Fiore with me and stuff."

"Sure," He said then turned to see everyone. "Who wants to go to Fiore say 'Aye'" Everyone says it besides Mads, Chesh, and I because we are on the floor laughing.

"Ok so we will have to split people up into groups cause we can only take 4 other people at a time so," I said. "Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki you are with me so everyone else it with Mads."

"Why cant he go with you he'll probably steal Chesh." Mads complains.

"TICK TOCK FAIRYTAIL GUILD HALL FIORE" Mads and I shout in unison. Then everything went purple.

******This is my first fanfic so please r&r and I got help from my sis. Sorry about mistakes and please nice comments bye :)**


End file.
